So Much Better Than Chocolate
by InuYashaMegaGirl
Summary: Kagome takes Inuyasha back to her time for Valentine's Day. But when he is alone could he come to find the sweet treat that could poison him? Or will he find something else? InuKag Oneshot


Disclaimer-I own nothing...

------------------And we begin.

"Ok. Inuyasha, please don't be mad. But I am going back to my time for the next 2 days." Kagome looked up to Inuyasha with the best puppy eyes she could manage. She couldn't fight with Inuyasha today."What?! Heck no! Your not going back! I don't even understand why you even go back there!" Kagome mustered up a small whimper, "Inuyasha please? I sware that I will be back in 2 days, if I'm not back by that afternoon you can even come get me." Inuyasha let out a sigh, "Kagome I don't want you to go back." Kagome was shocked at the calmness in his tone, 'He's really serious. What's wrong with him?'

"Inuyasha, why dont you want me going back to my time?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because Naraku is dead and the jewel is whole."

"Are you worried I wont come back? I said that if I'm not back in 2 days you can come get me."

"Its not that."

"Then what is it?"

"What if you cant come back?"

"Ok. Inuyasha. I am completely lost."

"Since everything is over. What if the well doesnt let you come back?"

"Inuyasha." Kagome crawled over to sit next to Inuyasha. She looked into his eyes, "How about this?" Inuyasha nodded slightly for her to continue, "What if you come with me. And in two days I'll jump into the well first, then you. Because if the well wanted to put things back in balance, it wouldnt want you in my time and me here. Is that alright?" Inuyasha sighed, "I guess. I just...uh...Nevermind." Kagome just smiled, no asking, no fighting.

---------Later that day.

"Goodbye everyone!" Kagome waved to her friends. Shippo jumped up giving Kagome this biggest hug his small body allowed, "Bye bye Kagome! Hurry back ok?" Kagome smiled, "Of course. I'll see you later Shippo." Kagome put the kitsune down beside the well. Inuyasha rapped his arms around Kagome and jumped in the well. The two awaited the eery blue light to surround them. They soon found their footing and Inuyasha lept back out of the well.

"Here ya go." Inuyasha said in an uninterested tone. "Oh Inuyasha! Be happy! Just cause your in my time doesn't mean you can't smile and be happy!" Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and pulled him up the stairs inside the well house. Inuyasha let a small grin to come to his lips. Kagome pulled Inuyasha into the house, "Mom I'm home!" walked out from the kitchen, "Oh hello dear! And hello Inuyasha! I'm glad you two are back!" smiled sweetly, tightening the knot on her apron.

"Yeah we are gonna stay for 2 days!" Kagome hugged her mother.

"Oh dearling thats fantastic!! Oh and happy Valentine's day!!"

"Happy Valentine's day to you too!"

"Kagome what's Valinine's day?"

"Oh, Valentine's Day is a holiday. Um, its hard to explain." Kagome put her finger to lip and looked up in thought. "Valentine's Day when couples," began, she pushed Kagome into Inuyasha, "Or people who love eachother, express their love even more than usual." Inuyasha swiftly caught and studied Kagome. Both the teens looked at where once stood, both heard someone cooking in the kitchen.

Kagome turned back around to face Inuyasha, "Uh. Could you let me go?" Inuyasha looked down at the girl in his hands and his face flushed, "Uh, sorry." Inuyasha swiftly side stepped Kagome and walked into the kitchen. Kagome just stood there looking up at where Inuyasha stood just seconds ago, a light pink tinging her cheeks. About a minute later Kagome was walking upstairs to her room, "Inuyasha come here!" Inuyasha lazy jumped up over the stairs and walked to the door way of Kagome's room, "Yeah?"

Kagome smiled and said, "I am going to go shopping now. So would you rather stay here or come? But if you come you cant attack, jump on or off any building, sniff the ground, or anything else that a regular guy wouldnt. So?" Inuyasha let out a "Keh" Then walked in and sat on Kagome's bed, playing with the fabric of the satin pillow case between his claws, "Well, there's nothing good to do here since your mom said that she and your grandfather are going to go drop Souta of at a friend and they'll be gone awhile, so I guess I'll come to protect you." Kagome sighed then smiled, "Inuyasha. You dont need to protect me in this time. There arent any demons or common dangers." She sat down beside Inuyasha, "Your gonna have to act like a normal guy this time. Ok?" Inuyasha put his nose in the air, "Whatever." Kagome smiled before shooing Inuyasha out of her room. "Inuyasha, I'm going to take a quick bath and get dressed. So till I'm done can you hang out with Souta before he leaves. The kids loves ya like a big brother, and a good one, not one like Sesshomaru, so you should give him a little attention." Inuyasha sighed, "Sure. Whatever."

After Kagome finished her shower she dried her hair and began the task of choosing an outift. She would admit, she loved her uniform. She never had to struggle to choose an outfit usually because she could always just where her green skirt, white shirt, and neck tie. Simple but adorble. But today she needed to wash her uniform, like, really wash it. Not wash it in the stream, but with a washer and dryer. It took a while but after bringing out two outfits. Kagome had chose what she would wear.

After a while Kagome walked downstairs to get Inuyasha. She had decided to wear a short, deep red and black, plaid skirt, and 3 silver buttons. A black tank top that read, "Domo Arigato" in red letters. She also wore a pair of black slip-on shoes and a small red ribbons tied loosly on both sides of her head. She tossed Inuyasha a pair of jeans and a shirt, "Inuyasha, I bought these awhile back, can you put them on. I think they'll fit." Inuyasha looked at the clothes worriedly, then at Kagome, "What are these?" At that point, Souta jumped up and pulled Inuyasha off, "I'll help you change!"

Kagome laughed, "I knew that would happen." chuckled slightly from her watching point in the kitchen. Kagome didnt notice her mother had been watching and was startled by the sudden presence. Both women just smiled at eachother, than Kagome went off to get her purse and her mother finiahed cutting and stirring and cooking in the kitchen before she had to go.

After a few minutes and a quite audible yelp from a certain hanyou, Inuyasha walked into Kagome's room. Kagome looked Inuyasha over, 'Oh my god.' Inuyasha tugged at the jeans that hung loosily around his hips, "Uh...." Kagome just kept looking him over, he looked absoulutely hot. The dark gray T shirt he wore fit perfectly, showing off every muscle of his well built chest and stomach, and the word "BAD" was printed in dark red at an angle on his chest. Underneath the short sleeved shirt was a white long sleeved shirt that fit lightly on his muscular arms. Inuyasha noticed that the girl was staring at him, "Kagome?" Kagome snapped out of her daze, "You look great Inuyasha."

Kagome laughed as she and Inuyasha walked down the shrine stairs, Inuyasha was going insane. The hanyou was tugging and fidgeting in the modern day clothing, kicking his feet from the sandals, pulling at his loose pants and tight shirt, it was truly an entertaining show. Inuyasha hadnt put his hat on yet so you could see that one of his ears stood straight up angrily while the other lay flat on his head in annoyance. "Inuyasha. You hate the those clothes. Just stay here and I'll be right back ok?" Inuyasha sighed, "Ok. But hurry ok?" Kagome nodded and ran down the steps.

-----------------With Kagome.

"I'll like 4 boxes of chocolates, 2 rose bouquets, and something that isnt spicy and doesnt have chocolate." Kagome asked the store worker. She had no clue where anything was in the store, so she had to hunt down the boy instead. "Wow. Thats a lot for one boy." Kagome inwardly groan as the boy did the classic 'your boyfriend...' move. He obvious wanted to ask her out, not that she would ever say yes, "Actually the chocolates are for my 3 friends and little brother, the flowers for my mother and grandfather, and the chocolateless thing is for my boyfriend. I want to get him chocolate, but he cant have them." 'Because the boy I like is part dog youkai...' The boy put on a fake grin, "Allergies?" Kagome nodded.

After a minute Kagome held 5 boxes of chocolate, well Inuyasha wasnt going to get one for her, and 2 bouquets. She was now alone in an aisle of stuffed animals and hard candy. "Inuyasha would never like any of this..." After a while of just staring at random nicknacks Kagome decided to give up and head home.

As Kagome walked down the street, she didnt pay much attention to anything or anyone. But as she she turned the corner about 3 blocks from the shrine, their was a small pon shop.

Inside Kagome saw the perfect thing. It was small, worn out, and cheap. It would never give any use, or bring any joy or excitement. To tell the truth, it probably wouldnt even work more the once, if that. It would be perfect. Just perfect!

----------------Inuyasha.

"Ugh! Whats taking Kagome so long! I'm starving and everyone's gone! There has to be something to eat around here. I dont smell any ramen or chips, but something smells sweet." Inuyasha rumages through the high shelf of a cupboard. After a minute, Inuyasha pulled down a foil cover bar. He sniffed it a few times before tearing off the rapping. Inside, a brown square with smaller squares indented on it. He took one more whiff before biting down into the sweet substance.

At first, the stuff tasted great. But, after two bites, Inuyasha felt the food reach his stomach. Inuyasha grabbed his stomach, letting out a cry of pain. "What the hell is this?!" Inuyasha fell to the floor, still clutching his now burning stomach. It felt like acid was ripping his stomach apart. And now, it was getting are harder to breath.

For what seemed like forever Inuyasha layed on the floor gasping for air, eyes shut tightly, holding his stomach, when... "Inuyasha I'm home!!" "Kago-" Inuyasha clutched his stomach tighter, breathing half empty breaths in desprately. When Kagome walked in, it took 2 seconds to understand what happened. Inuyasha was lying beside a half eaten chocolate bar, thats all she needed to see. Kagome ran to Inuyasha's said trying to sit him up against the wall. She ran upstairs, returning with a small bottle, "Drink this!" Kagome held the small bottle to Inuyasha's lips. The hanyou immediatly guzzled down the disgusting liquid.

Kagome calmed down a bit when Inuyasha's body relaxed. His hold loosened, his breath steadied and his eyes look tired as his took inhaled deeply trying to catched his breath,

"Kagome. What is that stuff?"

Kagome glanced at the candy, "Thats chocolate. Inus shouldnt eat it. Its like poison."

"Keh, I wish I would knew that earlier."

"Well, hunger killed the hanyou."

Inuyasha growled, "Not. Funny." Kagome giggles, "Yes. It is." Kagome began to rumage through her shopping bag, "That reminds me. I got you something for Valentine's day!" Inuyasha looked up, "Please. No chocolate." Kagome smiled, "No duh. Here." Kagome handed Inuyasha a small, rusty, broken, pocket knife. "What am I supposed to do with this?" Kagome grabbed the knife, which was already open because the rust made it impossible to close, and brag it up in front of Inuyasha, "This." She put the blade to the inside of the purple beaded necklace around Inuyasha's neck and tugged down at an angle. The beads clicked as they fell to the ground, "Inuyasha, I trust that you wont ever leave me behind, trick me, or do anything else that would hurt me in any way. So, I thought I would take the prayer beads off for good. Do you like your present?" Inuyasha smiled lightly, "Kagome you know what? I love you." Inuyasha pressed his lips against Kagome's. Kagome pulled back for a moment, "I love you too." Then she pulled him back into the sweet kiss, 'So much better than chocolate.'


End file.
